


That One Holiday

by utsukushihigeki2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas-themed, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsukushihigeki2/pseuds/utsukushihigeki2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year again where everyone goes to out to spend Christmas together, but it's been 12 years since Kaneki's mother passed away. He spends it alone and the turning events make this Christmas season more merrier than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaah I've been so busy all month since I'm part of Debate and sports varsity so I'm trying my best to write fanfics! I'm really sorry but yeah ;A;  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. All rights go to Ishida-sensei.

   The cold snow fell down from the depressing grey sky as people walked through the busy streets in the hype of Christmas season. Kaneki held in his right hand a bag with newly-bought books, and he looked down to the floor. It was another year spending the holidays alone ever since his mother died. It's not that bad, but there's a deep longing for companionship. Hide has his family, of course, which is great...yet it still feels wrong. He continued walking the hustling street, and adjusted his beige-coloured scarf. Upon arrival in his apartment, he took off his shoes, turned on the lights and collapsed on the bed while sighing.

     _At least I have some new books to read,_ Kaneki thought. He pulls out a book wrapped in a paper bag, tearing off the packaging. Opening it on the first chapter, he immerses himself in the literature world so he wouldn't think of sad things. He was already glad with the gifts he bought for himself -which are the books. Over an hour passes, and Kaneki hasn't taken his eyes off the pages; light snow falls and the window beside his bed fogs up from the difference in temperature outside and inside. The faucet drips in each second and the drip, drip, drip sound echoes in the room while the pages being flipped make a lovely noise.

    ** _Beep._**

    Kaneki's phone vibrates on the table, making him aware of reality. He grabs the phone and a message icon flashes on the screen, saying **_'Nagachika Hideyoshi, subj: Merry Christmas!'_**

   'Hey Kaneki! Hope you're having a great time! And merry Christmas also!'

    Kaneki replies instantly, 'You too. I bought myself some new books again.' He presses send. The phone vibrates a few seconds after.

    'What, again?! Seriously, when are you going to consider your book shelf? I'm pretty sure you’re running out of space. (>.<) ' Kaneki smiles instantly at the message and chuckles a little, lifting his mood slightly.

    'Hide, I do still have space. Honestly.' After that message, his best friend stopped replying, which made Kaneki a bit down. It has been past ten minutes; he gave up and went back to reading.

   Another two hours had passed and by this time, Kaneki gave up on the book in order to pass time. In fact, time passed too much. There wasn't anything better to do and going out is a pain."Kaneekiiiiiiiii!" A familiar voice yells and noisily bashed the door with hard thumps.

   _It was Hide._

Quickly, Kaneki rushed to the door, unlocked the locks, and peeks out. His best friend wore a thick jacket, a scarf and jeans with converse; the orange-haired boy smiled back at his other friend and says, "Yoooo! Let's get you outta that hole." Kaneki follows him and goes out; they walk beneath the dark sky with the light snow crunching under their shoes' soles . The street was silent unlike the last time Kaneki went out which was busy and noisy. It was a peaceful moment as the night was still young.

   Hide stuffs his hands into his pocket. He says, "Sorry, it took me some time to get out of the family's clutches. Besides, I had to get you a Christmas gift." In his right hand, he sticks out a key chain of a book. Kaneki takes a glance at it and he grins.

     "Ah, thanks, Hide! I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift... I only, well, got to buy books for myself." He averts his eyes then lowers them, but in response, Hide began to laugh really hard as if he heard a hilarious joke.  Kaneki frowns back at him and replies in a disappointed tone: "What's so funny about buying books? It's not wrong or- "

    "Naw, it's really like you! Haha- wait- lemme catch my breath..." He was clutching his stomach in pain from the laughter, and apparently, took him three solid minutes to stop his uproar of laughter. "Okay. I'm done. No kidding."

   Hide clears his throat. "Seriously, you have to stop reading and buying the books or your shelf is going to burst, and then all of those books will collapse on you!" He grips Kaneki's shoulders and shakes him violently. "I CAN'T HAVE YOU DIE ON ME AND FROM BOOKS ESPECIALLY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT RABBITS DIE WHEN THEY'RE LONELY?! HUH?!"

    "H-Hide, calm down!" Kaneki says while being violently shook; he swore that he's beginning to see stars because of it.

   "Calm down?! No way, we're gonna go downtown and eat some burgers then have some coffee at Anteiku, okay?!"

   "Y-yes, I get it, Hide..." And so they went downtown to Big Girl, bought some burgers and as they were walking to Anteiku, Hide asks rather suddenly with a serious face, which he rarely makes. "Do you think ghouls celebrate Christmas?"

   "E-eh? What's with that?"

   "No, really, like do they celebrate like how we-humans- do?"

   "Maybe they do... Or no because they have to shun themselves from the world, so they don’t?" Kaneki says, scratching his chin while looking down.

    Hide stretches his arms and sighs. "I wonder if they do..."

   Once they arrived at Anteiku, they both ordered a cup of coffee. The cafe was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments, even in the corner, there's a tall Christmas tree with a bright yellow star on top. There was a high vibe of the holidays inside the cafe.

   "Wow, they really decorated this place..." Hide comments with amazement.

   "Of course, the other stores do that too. Didn't you notice it in Big Girl?"

   "Yeah, but the vibe here is so... How do I say it...? Active? I dunno, but you just really feel the 'Christmas-ness'." A girl with light purple hair approached the both of them; she was wearing the cafe's uniform of the staff and in her hand were two small boxes of something.

   "Excuse me; here are two Pocky Mint-Flavored for you. Since it's the holidays, we decided to give these to regular customers as a sign of gratitude." The girl said in a mildly shy tone, and a light blush in her cheeks showed.

   "Wooaaaah, thanks!" Hide immediately grabbed his box and opened the package, munching on the Pocky stick.

   "Um, thanks too... Merry Christmas to you too." Kaneki gets his box and puts it aside. The young waitress excuses herself and goes back to the counter.

   While his best friend munches the snack, he whispers to Kaneki: "She's cute,"

   “Hide!”

   "C'mon, it's true, right?" Kaneki sips his coffee and glances outside the window, watching a snowflake fall gently on the windowsill as the cold winter breezes blew.


End file.
